


The End Of Tyrants

by Sleepypandaduke



Series: Mcyt stuff bc I said so [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anarchy, Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Gen, God Philza, God Wilbur Soot, God technoblade, Insane Wilbur Soot, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Post-War, Traitor TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepypandaduke/pseuds/Sleepypandaduke
Summary: What if all three brothers had betrayed the revolution? They know that anarchy is the only way to stop corruption, so when a government is made before their very eyes they decide that their plan is the only way to go. To get rid of Tyrants forever.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Mcyt stuff bc I said so [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008906
Comments: 3
Kudos: 303





	The End Of Tyrants

The group of Revolutionaries marched out of the caravan, over to the podiums that started it all. 

Tommy speaks at the podium, but ultimately gives up his title as president of L’Manburg. He advocates for having no government but nobody listens to him. 

They force Tubbo up onto the podium to be president.

Technoblade grips his sword tighter. Tommy notices and pats his shoulder.

When Phil comes to them he still tries to stop Wilbur, until he tells the blond that it’s for all three of them. How the brothers had decided to destroy L’Manburg because of how the government ruined them.

Philza wanted to stop him but he knew that he had to stick by his children no matter what.

Memories flashed behind his eyes of a past life, The Antarctic Empire had been long abandoned by now but he had stuck by Techno even after Wilbur accused them both. 

Phil nods, understanding their principles. Wilbur salutes to the country he will never have again and presses the button. 

Outside, Techno and Tommy wait. It was taking much more time than it should have, but when the tnt finally goes off, it’s glorious. More land than they could have ever imagined blows up, and Technoblade doesn’t hesitate to shout jeers at Tubbo while Tommy grabs the skulls and sand.

When the Withers are created the Piglin-Hybrid’s Instincts tell him to destroy it, that anything related to those awful Wither Skeletons should be destroyed but he stalls such instincts for now.

Even after the Withers are defeated and all of the tnt blown up, they are victorious. Wilbur joins the trio to look over the crater that was once L’Manburg.

They are victorious but not true heros. They’re the heroes in their stories but the villains to everyone else.

The three of them raise their swords high in victory. Shouts of Chaos and Anarchy and plain Victory ring out over the land that now both belonged to them and nobody.

If that’s how it is then that’s fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me why-  
> Tell me why I wrote this so weirdly?  
> This so different from my normal writing but yk, so much easier??? Uhhh k thx.


End file.
